


Surprises

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Merpeople AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Merpeople, Surfing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Terablade and Solstice meet up after a long time.





	Surprises

Solstice couldn't have asked for a better day to have off.

With work at the center on the low side, her manager organized for her and a few others to have the day off. The more experienced and qualified nurses stayed on for observations, but all she could worry about was catching the waves crashing again the shore.

Fixing up her swim suit, black and gold neoprene clinging to her over her gold/grey bikini, she busied herself with waxing her board. She was out early enough that not surfers were out yet; light only just peeking over the horizon. Most locals knew the best time to surf is near dawn; beats the tourists and off-island surfers who crowd the beaches.

Looping and strapping her safety line to her ankle, Solstice sprinted down the beach into the drift, paddling out and rolling over the coming waves until she was far enough out to catch the waves. Seeing the first wave growing as it approached her, a smile blooming as she slid down to lie on her board. Rising up with the wave, Solstice counted then jumped, balancing on her feet and riding the wave back towards the beach.

Whipping and sliding into small aerials, angling and riding through the barrels made by the larger waves. It was definitely  going to be a great day off.

"Hey! Solstice!"

Solstice turned to see a woman paddle over to her. The dirty blonde gave it away as to who it was immediately, causing the younger woman to smile as the professional surfer paddled closer to her.

Terablade moved to sit more comfortably on her board, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her head. A smile came over her face and Solstice was quickly reminded just why Terablade had so much success as a model as well as a surfer. Terablade always looked good, no matter what she looked like or wore...

And considering she was a professional surfer, Solstice wasn't surprised to see her out here at this time. Dressed in a black rash guard and dark red bottoms, Terablade looked like she had been out here for a long while now. If the woman wasn't helping her mother or traveling the world, she was here at the beach trying to practice or just relax and get a few waves in.

"How are you?" Solstice asked.

"Doing all right," she said, tying up her wet hair into a ponytail. "Got a photoshoot coming up. Another magazine."

"Surprised your agent isn't on the beach trying to get you to come back in," Solstice chuckled, recalling the last time she had seen the flustered man trying in vain for Terablade to come back to the beach and come to some photoshoot. Something about her hair getting wrecked or some crap.

"I managed to sneak out while he wasn't looking," Terablade said, Solstice matching the smile.

It really had been a long time since they had last seen each other. Solstice could recall seeing Terablade rip-up the competition on the island a year back, perfect executions and even playing around with some classic moves before taking the trophy. She knew it wasn't in her nature but she was glad Terablade didn't let the life of a celebrity get to her head.

"You planning on being out here much longer?" Terablade broke her from her thoughts, seeing her watching another wave form.

"Day off, so I might be here all day." Sliding back on her board, Solstice caught the wave with Terablade beside her.

"I swear, you were born in the water," she laughed, moving over to keep a safe distance between them.

"You know it!" Solstice hadn't encountered the strength of the wave, distracted by her response. The wave kicked from under her and she slipped. Terablade watched as Solstice disappeared beneath the wave while she rode it out.

"Solstice?!" coming off the wave, Terablade swam to the spot she saw Solstice fall in, peering through the depths. It wasn't a hard knock by any means but Solstice should have surfaced by then-

"WOOO~!" a holler caused Terablade to jump, looking around to find Solstice punching the air, climbing back onto her board. "Rookie mistake, but damn that was fun!"

Terablade snorted for a moment, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Seriously, Solstice acted like a little kid more than an adult way more often than not. At least when Terablade was around her. She envied her a little. Ever since she was a kid, she had always had to act mature and eventually, she just learned how to keep her cool and act sophisticated, for lack of a better word.

"You have to be more careful," she said, leaning back on her board. "Last thing you want to do is actually hurt yourself."

"No worries, I'm fine!"

That she didn't doubt. Still, it wasn't like she didn't have a reason. She hadn't been home in a while, but she had heard the news about that one girl, Eclipse, disappearing. A sharkticon attack or something, no one was really sure. Just that she and her friends had gone out swimming and she was suddenly dragged underwater. According to witnesses, there was never any blood. But she had still more or less vanished into thin air.

"Still, it can't hurt to be too cautious. You don't want to end up in the news."

Solstice knew what she was talking about. Anything to remind her of Eclipse just cut the blade deeper, she had left her on that damned island and knew she was there. She couldn't tell anyone, could give her family or friends some assurance or solace that she was still alive. She frowned and Terablade must have noticed since she paddled closer to her.

"I didn't mean to put a damper on you, I just meant-"

Solstice shook her head, smiling back. "Nah, I get it. I know I'm a good swimmer and I'm out here a lot; sometimes I just forget that there are things out here that could, for whatever reason, sneak up on me if I'm not careful. Nice to know someone gets it."

Terablade knew that, despite her attitude to most things, Solstice could be serious when it called for it. She just wanted her friend safe and not to just suddenly disappear one day. Flowline had told her about what some sharkticons or other merfolk did to humans if they weren't careful. Even the most harmless of their kind was capable of accidently drowning someone without realizing it.

her train of thought broke when something brushed against her leg. She jerked back, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. "What the hell-?"

Solstice quirked a brow and looking into the water.

"Something touched me."

"I don't see anything, could it be your safety line?" Solstice leant forward, belly to the board, as she tried to inspect Terablade's line.

"No, it felt bigger than-"

But before she could react, Solstice was suddenly pulled under the water. Terablade gasped, crying out to her friend before diving into the water after her. Solstice hadn't been dragged down too far and Terablade could make out a bit of the sharkticon, who's arms were wrapped around her. She didn't really focus on anything else, just the horror inside of her at the idea that her friend might have been taken to Primus knew where like Eclipse.

It wasn't the most well thought out idea, but she managed to slam her fist hard into the sharkticons face, right on his nose before sending a hard kick to his gills. She had no idea how much it actually hurt him, but it was enough to get his grip to loosen on Solstice. Quickly, Terablade grabbed her arm and yanked her back up the surface, both of them panting and gasping for air as they clung to their boards.

"Solstice-!" Terablade managed to cough out, her hand still gripping her arm tightly. "A-Are you all right?!"

Solstice couldn't reply, coughing up the last of the water she had accidentally swallowed, as the sharkticon breached the surface, clinging to Solstice's board. Terablade pulled Solstice from her board, trying to untie her cord when a sound made her pause.

"Drift!"

With her voice clear of water, Solstice shifted back to her board and checked the shark. All Terablade could do was stare, eyes wide as she watched Solstice comforting the sharkticon He held his side, rubbing his gills while he stared up at Solstice, eyes wide and glassy as he chirred and whimpered.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" she chided.

"Wait, you... know this sharkticon?" Terablade couldn't help the confusion in her voice, only hearing of the bipedal sharks being aggressive towards humans, or at least harmful. But this one was acting like a kicked dog, despite the glares he seemed to be shooting her when Solstice wasn't looking.

Solstice sighed, knowing there was no other way around it.

"See what you did?" Chiding more so than a question, the shark only whimpered more, sliding up onto the board to nuzzle her belly. "God, you're like a child."

"Uh, Solstice?"

"He...yeah, I know him." Turning as best as she could, shifting him off her lap only for him to grab her waist. "It's...a long story."

Terablade didn't say anything, eyeing the sharkticon again. Unsurprisingly, he was still giving her dirty looks. As if it were her fault she didn't know that this sharkticon was actually friendly and wasn't going to eat her friend. He had yanked her friend underwater! She had thought for sure Solstice would have been a goner...

Letting out a small sigh, she climbed on top of her board and squeezed the water out of her hair. She wouldn't ask about how they met, seeing how Solstice didn't look quite ready to share it. And it wasn't like she couldn't understand, considering her own friends were merfolk living by the coast. Not that she would say that now... She didn't think Stoneblock and Flowline would appreciate it without their consent.

"You can stop glaring at me," she said, turning back to look at the sharkticon. "Getting hurt is your own fault."

Drift hissed, pulling Solstice closer and only managing to pull a frustrated sigh from her.

"Drift, come on," turning to him, inches away from his face with her own frown. "You scared her, she was trying to help me."

Drift pouted, chancing a lick across her cheek.

"Drift~ No, getting hit was your own fault." It was Solstice's turn to whine, the sharkticon burying his head in her shoulder. "Sorry about this, Terablade. He just...I honestly don't know why he does this."

Terablade could almost laugh at the strange sight if it weren't for his glares. "As long as he's not hurting you, it's fine."

Drift perked up, but seemed more interested in bothering Solstice, turning back to nuzzling her neck.

Solstice noticed Terablade didn't seem confused, or at least more panicked by the fact a sharkticons, one larger than them both, was nuzzling her neck and cuddling her like a doll. "This...isn't weird for you?"

Terablade shook her head. "Surprising, but it's not like this is a new thing."

Seriously, she had been traveling around the world for a while now. She had heard of and knew other people who were in relationships with merfolk... Hell, she was trying to pursue that sort of relationship herself. She hadn't had much luck, but she had a feeling she was getting close to a breakthrough. Not that Solstice or her... friend needed to know that.

"I should have figured you of all people would be part of this, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Born for the water."

Solstice had to pause a moment before a torrent of laughter spilled out, realizing just what Terablade had meant. Drift looked completely confused as Solstice continued to laugh, Terablade just chuckling softly to herself. But before anyone else could move, another head broke the surface of the water. Terablade jumped, not expecting someone else there, but paused as a shimmer or red, teal and black scales swam past her to Solstice.

"Percy~ Help," Addressing the new mercreature told Terablade everything, watching as the merman seemed to growl at Drift before rising out of the water, grabbing his arms and both disappearing under the waves. "I'm really sorry about this. After I had met them, they always come and swim with me. I don't usually surf with anyone so they have no qualms about come up."

"Well, at least you seem to be well protected when you decide to go for a swim."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it..."

"You should probably make sure I didn't hurt your... friend too badly. I did hit him in the gills."

"Eh, a hit to the gills is like us getting poked in the side, it hurts but no really damage," a soft whine interrupted her, both looking back to see Drift peeking he head out of the water. "Drift is just wants attention," groaning, Solstice flopped on her board and pulled a small chuckle for her antics.

Suddenly, Drift disappeared back under the water. Confused, both women turned to the sound of a boat approaching them, a familiar and flustered man standing on the deck.

"Looks like your shoot is calling you," Solstice paddled up to Terablade's board, both taking a hold of the other as the approaching body made waves.

"Yeah, still it was nice to see you again," pulling her in, Terablade hugged her friend. "I'll keep in touch."

"You know where to find me," Solstice smiled, watching as Terablade climbed into the boat, her poor agent flustered and panicking as the captain of the ship rolled his eyes, stirring them back to the dock. Once alone again, Solstice glared down at the water's surface. "Well? Got anything to say?"

Drift breached first, his pouting eyes trying to sway her annoyance. Perceptor climbed onto her board, nuzzling her shoulder. Shaking her head, she sighed and slipped into the water with them. Drift was at her side in an instant while Perceptor swam around them.

All the while, Terablade watched them. She wondered if maybe she could have that with Stoneblock too. The thought was certainly nice… She would just have to try harder.


End file.
